Would you mind if I killed you?
by alexmonalisa
Summary: After X3. Rogue did not get the cure and is now a dedicated member of the x-men. Unfortunately she's faced with a decision that brings up feelings that left behind long ago. Based on what have you done. One off.


Wolverine tensed. He sniffed the air anxiously. She was near him. He couldn't hear her breathing but her scent wafted through the air. He heard a footstep to his left and charged. Suddenly a metal chain wound around his left arm. A second entangled around both legs. He cussed. Tugging the chains he tried to break free. There was sudden crack as the building collapsed around him. Then he felt something warm on his neck as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Rogue jumped off Wolverine's back. Clearly he was unconscious.

'SIMULATION COMPLETE' said the smooth female voice.

The scenery faded as Rogue walked out the danger room. She heard a cough behind her. She smiled, happy at her progress. Storm was waiting for her at the exit. She laughed as she saw Logan trying to pull himself up.

'Well done Rogue. I'd better help him. Meeting in my office in an hour.'

'Ok.'

Rogue went to change. She slowly picked up her gloves and put them back. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the past year. They'd lost Scott, Jean and the Professor. Magneto, though powerless, was still out there as was the remaining members of the brotherhood. And she had almost given up her powers forever. Almost. But at the last moment she had run out deciding that her powers were her life. She put away her uniform and headed to the med lab. Logan was sitting up taking slow breaths.

'Hey gramps.'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'You caught me off guard. Good work kid.'

'I learnt from the best.'

'You still used your power.'

'Like you didn't use yours?'

'You know what I mean.'

She folded her arms. She knew he didn't like the idea of her using her powers on him. It meant that she got a glimpse into his head.

'Sorry.' She mumbled.

He shrugged then walked out, stumbling slightly. She stifled a giggle not wanting to aggravate him more. She headed downstairs. A mass of students walked passed. She noticed that Jubilee was walking alone.

'Jubilee?'

The girl with jet-black hair looked up. A grin crossed her face.

'Hi Rogue!'

'Where's Kitty?'

'In her room, I think.'

Rogue nodded and tried to push her away towards the exit. But Jubilee grabbed her elbow.

'Talk to her.'

Rogue closed her eyes, biting back the scream, which threatened to escape.

'Ok.' She growled.

She opened her eyes. Jubilee was still smiling as she bounced to her next class. Rogue dragged herself back upstairs towards Kitty's room. Her hand was a few centimetres from the door when she noticed an hour had passed.

'Oh well, maybe next time.' She sighed.

-xxx-

'You have to be kidding me?'

Rogue looked from Storm to Logan. She fell back into the chair behind her. Logan knelt beside her.

'Look kid you're ready for this.'

Rogue just shook her head. She heard the door open behind her. She didn't even look up, but she could smell from the sickly-sweet perfume that it was Kitty Pryde. She felt a wave of guilt pass over her. She buried her head in her hands.

'Kitty, is something wrong?' whispered Storm.

'Where's Bobby?'

'He's not back yet.'

'Oh.' Squeaked Kitty.

Rogue heard her sniff. She felt irritated. After all he was her boyfriend. Well sort of.

'What…' whispered Kitty.

Rogue looked up at Storm. Storm's brow furrowed for a moment but then her face smoothed as she relaxed.

'Might as well tell you…Pyro has been causing some trouble. We think he's trying to find Brotherhood members who are still mutants. Bobby was meant to bring him back but he hasn't returned yet. So we've deciding to send Rogue. She has done exceptional in her danger room training.' Storm turned her attention to Rogue. 'You can do this.'

All eyes looked at her now. Rogue looked down. She sighed again. Finally she nodded.

'I'll do it.'

Kitty's arms were around her. Rogue stiffened but then carefully pushed her away. She nodded at Storm and Logan the walked out. Once out of the office she leaned against the wall. There were no other choices then to harm the one she loved.

'Why'd it have to be John!' she muttered as she headed to her room.

Pyro ran, heart pumping so hard it felt like it was about to explode. He came to an alley and hid. He heard the footsteps pass and then die down. He sighed relieved that he had got away.

'Don't count your blessings yet.'

Pyro winced an icy hand locked onto to his. He pulled his arm away and using his Zippo created a ball of fire.

'Iceman. Thought I killed you.'

'Well you missed.'

'I won't this time.'

Pyro hurled flames at Bobby. He retaliated with ice. There was the all to familiar sound as fire and ice met. Pyro could see Bobby coming closer. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He sent a huge blast of fire out. Bobby winced as the flames spluttered in his eyes. That was the signal. Pyro leapt left running fast and bringing his fist into Bobby's stomach. Bobby crumpled to the ground. Pyro clicked his lighter, ready to finish this but then the footsteps grew louder again.

'Shit!' He leapt over Bobby and headed deeper into the alley.

'If we meet again, I won't show mercy.' he shouted over his shoulder.

'I know I should stop believing, I mean it's over now. What do I mean over, there was never anything between us. Was there? Maybe...OW!'

Rogue looked up rubbing her forehead. Logan was waiting for her in the garage. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

'Sorry, kid.'

'No it was own fault...wasn't looking where I was going.'

'Who were you talking to?'

Rogue froze. She looked at the floor.

'No-one.' she mumbled.

Logan opened his mouth but then just shrugged. He handed her the keys. She frowned thinking she was taking a bike.

'Why am I using a car?'

Logan looked straight ahead. Rogue frowned. She turned around and saw Storm coming, with Kitty.

'No fucking way!'

'Rogue...'

'Don't!'

Logan stared at Storm with pleading eyes. Rogue, horror-struck, glanced from Storm to Logan waiting for the 'it was all a joke'. But Storm simply smiled at Rogue.

'Kitty will be coming with you.' it was an order, Rogue snarled and climbed in the car. Kitty phased in the other side. She waved as they drove out while Rogue fought against her anger. She sped out the mansion.

'Your going the wrong way.'

'Shut-up.'

'But...'

Rogue glared at her. Kitty curled into a ball. She looked out the window. Rogue swerved the car and headed in the opposite direction. She saw a smile cross Kitty's face.

'Kitty, why are you here!'

'I fought at Alcatraz.' she replied simply.

'Your point being.'

Kitty remained quiet. Rogue clenched her hands.

'It's not that I don't think you can do it, it's...'

'It's just that you want to make sure my boyfriend will soon be safe in your arms.'

Kitty stiffened. She seemed to press her body far away. Rogue closed her eyes. Slowly she stopped the car.

'You drive.'

Kitty looked at her. Rogue climbed out the car and stormed over to the other side. Kitty nimbly climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Rogue closed her door, buckled her seatbelt and lay back.

'I need to think.' she muttered.

Kitty nodded. Rogue smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

_Click_

_'So your the new girl.'_

_Rogue peered over her book. The was a boy leaning against the wall staring at her. He had soft brown hair and deep brown eyes. She nodded slowly, putting down her book cautiously._

_'It's John, right?' she asked._

_He hesitated then nodded. Her eyes fell upon the Zippo lighter he was clicking open and shut._

_Click_

_'Is it bothering you?'_

_Click_

_'No.'_

_Click_

_'So what's your name?'_

_She looked up at him._

_'Rogue.'_

_He raised his eyebrow then shrugged._

_Click._

_'Can you...never mind.'_

_'What?'_

_'Can you do it again?'_

_He smiled. Then, before she could blink, there was another ball of fire in his hand. Her heart leapt. She leaned closer to the flame._

_'Cool...'_

_He extinguished the flame. She looked into his eyes._

_'Can I see your power?' he whispered. _

_Rogue stood up. She shook her head violently._

_'I'll hurt you.'_

_'I'm not afraid.'_

_'No.' _

_She headed towards the door. He grabbed her arm._

_'I'm not weak.'_

_'I know but I don't want to kill you.'_

_He let go. She stood still for a moment watching his stunned face. Then he smiled._

_'You like me don't you?' he teased._

_'More than I want to.' she whispered. _

_Feeling like her mouth would betray her she ran as fast as she could._

'BOBBY!'

Rogue's eyes sprang open. Kitty had stopped the car and phased out. Rogue watched as the petite brunette flung herself into Bobby's arms. Rogue surveyed the area. She noticed charred buildings and the fresh smell of smoke clinging to the air. She flung her door open and followed the smell. She stopped as she came to an abandoned building. Slowly she entered the building. She felt uneasy as her footsteps echoed. There were boxes stacked everywhere, perfect for hiding. She swung herself around just in time to stop Pyro's punch.

'Hey John.'

He was caught momentarily off guard. A smile broke across his face. He took two steps back.

'Never figured they'd send you.'

His voice was deep. She took two side steps.

'Out of all my friends I really wanted to see you.'

'Your my worst enemy now.'

He looked stunned but then rearranged his face into a smile.

'Poor little Rogue. So blind to the real world. We are gods Rogue.'

'You sound like him.'

'He was a genius.'

'He was insane.'

Fury flashed across his face. Rogue flung herself into a pile of boxes. She didn't wait for the next flame. She concentrated on her basic manoeuvres. She rolled, ducked and scampered quietly. Finally she found a spot to hide. She held her breath focusing.

'Rogue?' he whispered.

She closed her eyes.

'Why don't you join me? Or let me come with you.'

Was this a trick? She snapped her eyes open. Carefully she removed her glove.

'Please...be with me.'

She couldn't take the empty promises. She leapt and her ungloved hand clutched his neck.

'Ro. Please.' he gasped.

'Don't listen to him. Stay calm Rogue.'

Rogue looked towards the door. Bobby stood holding Kitty's hand. Rogue tightened her grip.

'I will not fall. Won't let go.'

Pyro turned so that their eyes locked for a moment.

'We will be free when it ends.' she whispered.

He closed his eyes tight. A memory flashed in her eyes.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Writing a letter.' _

_He looked up. Callisto shrugged and walked back to her omega group. Pyro looked at what he had written._

_"Dear Rogue,_

_Sorry I never said goodbye. I was kind of a jerk when I left. I hate being told what to do. Yeah I know. I still get orders here but at least it's not be good and don't get into trouble. Maybe one day we should go together, somewhere. Just you and me. No rules and commands. No more sides. My life is pretty fucked up. But honestly, I've been waiting for someone like you."_

_Pyro grimaced at the thought of giving this to her._

_'To cheesy.' he muttered._

_He watched as the letter went up in flames._

Rogue snatched her hand away. Her eyes never left Pyro's face. He fell to the floor. His breathing was slow. She put her glove back on.

'Pyro, I'm so sorry.'

'Rogue, what are doing?'

'Shut up Bobby!'

Rogue leaned over Pyro. She carefully pulled out his Zippo lighter. Gently she clicked it open. She made a ball of fire sit carefully in her hand. She held in front of Pyro.

'Come on.' she whispered. 'Use it.'

Pyro's fingers twitched but he did nothing else.

'John! Come on, your stronger than this.'

'Out of the way Rogue.'

She looked up. Bobby was moving closer his hands already an icy blue.

'No!' she shouted.

She stood up, never letting the ball of flame extinguish. Kitty stared from one to the other with pleading eyes. Bobby took a few more steps forward.

'I'm sorry Rogue.' he whispered.

Rogue closed her eyes waiting for the cool ice to engulf her skin. Instead she felt warmth surround her. She opened her eyes. The flame in her hand was now gone and Pyro was on his feet hurling flames at Bobby. She moved closer to him so that her lips were barely touching his ear. He turned slowly towards her and winked. Then he turned back to Bobby. A red glow was in his eyes.

'I can't do this for ever.' he muttered.

Rogue nodded. She focused looking around. Then she remembered the car.

'We need to get the car outside. Torch those boxes near Kitty, then we'll go through the window.'

Pyro nodded. Rogue started running towards the open window. She looked around and saw Bobby's concentration break as he looked at her. It was the chance Pyro needed. He moved one hand and hurled flames at the boxes near Kitty. She shrieked and dived away. As predicted Bobby ran to save her. Pyro sped towards Rogue and they clambered out the window. They reached the car and Rogue gracefully slid into the passenger seat. They sped off laughing their heads off, as if none of the past few years had ever happened.

-xxx-

'Hello?'

She held her breath not sure if she was doing the right thing. She looked behind her. Pyro was leaning in the car, absentmindly rubbing the scar he'd received. Rogue winced as he opened the bandage.

'Hello?'

She sighed. It was now or never.

'Logan?'

'Rogue?'

'Yeah it's me. Don't freak out. I just wanted a favour.'

'You still with him?'

'Yeah. But that's not your business.'

'What is it kid?'

'Call of the search. Neither of us wants to come back. We're not doing anything wrong, and we just want to live.'

There was silence on the other end. Rogue closed her eyes, silently praying.

'I'll talk to Storm. Stay out of trouble and...'

She could hear mumbling on the other end. She rolled her eyes as she heard the all to familiar perky voice.

'Just give him the dam phone.'

'Bye kid.'

'Bye Logan.'

'Rogue! What have you done?'

'Bobby, for god's sake leave me alone.'

She slammed the phone down. She strolled back to the car. She climbed in and broke into a smile. Pyro leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

'You ok?'

'Better. They're leaving us alone.'

'Bout time.'

She smiled relaxing as he started the car.

'What are you thinking about?'

'You don't want to know.'

'Come on.'

'Ok. You were a jerk the first time we met.'

He smirked shaking his head. Then his face became serious.

'Why did you run away?' he whispered.

'I told you I liked you. Then realised you were only teasing.'

'How do feel now?'

She opened her mouth then closed it. She turned away not wanting to look at him.

'Rogue?'

'I love you.' she whispered.

Suddenly the car stopped. Rogue thrust her hands out to steady herself. She turned to look at him but Pyro pulled her face towards his kissing her passionately. She threw her arms out and pushed him away.

'Pyro!'

He closed his eyes and grinned.

'Give me a minute.'

She peered anxiously at him.

'What was that for?'

'You said you loved me.'

'Exactly. I love you, not I want to kill you.'

He continued smiling. She reached over but he gently pushed her hand away.

'I'm fine. We'll have to work on that though.'

He opened his eyes and winked at her. Slowly he started the car and they continued down the road.

'Rogue.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you too.'


End file.
